The Road to Stockholm
by Jusrecht
Summary: After the shot from Avalon, Suzaku was captured by the Black Knight Order and from there, things got a little problematic. [Zero x Suzaku, hints of SuzaLulu]
1. Chapter 1

**The Road to Stockholm  
Author: Jusrecht**

**Pairings: **Zero x Suzaku and hints of SuzaLulu. Yes, they are different, you see. Lelouch has this kind of… not exactly MPD, but let's just say that he is a slightly different when he's being Zero.

**Warnings: **Yaoi / slash with explicitness in later chapters. SPOILERS upt to episode 18 of the first season and will not follow the original storyline past that. Enough angst and messing up with head to break your brain.

**Disclaimer: **These fabulous characters and Code GEASS belong to Sunrise. I only own the plot (or lack thereof) in this fic.

**Summary: **After the shot from Avalon, Suzaku was captured by the Black Knight Order and from there, things got a little problematic. (Zero x Suzaku, hints of SuzaLulu)

-----

**Chapter One**

-----

Suzaku had never felt more uncomfortable in his life.

He was lying on his side, left arm trapped uncomfortably under his weight and both hands twisted into an awkward position behind his back. He woke up with thick numbness clutching his body but when he tried to move, a variety of muscles screamed in protest.

Suzaku settled back onto the hard bedding with a groan, his head spinning madly. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited until the pain subsided before risking another attempt to move. This time, it was a great deal smoother, only leaving a trace of uncomfortable stinging in his shoulders. However, it also made him realize that for some reasons, both of his hands were unable to move.

His eyes flew open immediately. A few tests and a desperate groan later, Suzaku came to the conclusion that his hands were bound, possibly with handcuffs if the hard metal digging into his wrist was anything to go by. As to how he could end up like this here–

And then he remembered. Of course.

No, _not_ of course. The last thing he remembered was Zero. Zero in his Lancelot and he was pointing a gun at him. He was ready to die. He was ready to take Zero with him. Everything simply blurred past that point.

What had happened?

Carefully, Suzaku raised his head, deflecting a wave of incoming headache, and looked at his surrounding. The room was small, yellow-glazed under the light emitted by a single bulb hanging at the center of the room, and completely barren. Apparently he was lying on the floor, nothing but a thin sheet softening the ground for his bruised body.

That was when he realized that he no longer wore his pilot suit. In its place was a white T-shirt and loose pants, obviously much bigger than his normal size. And finally, a brief glance to his feet told him that they were also tied up.

Suzaku sighed and rested his head on the hard floor again. He tried to sort some things out, but the dull throbbing in his head did not help. There was only one thing he could make out: he was captured. He didn't know who his captor was but had a pretty good guess on it.

Yes, he had a good guess. In fact, he was almost certain he was right.

Once more Suzaku glanced around. There was no camera or any other recording device as far as he could see. The only entrance into the room was a lone door standing at the far wall to his left. He wondered if it was guarded, but his ears only captured a distant hum, the kind of sound one would hear in total silence. It seemed that he was alone.

And suddenly he heard something. Suzaku stiffened. The sound started out softly, but it became clearer by the seconds and he realized a moment later that it was the sound of footsteps approaching.

Someone… no, three people were coming.

He watched the door with mounting anxiety and true enough, it was opened from the other side not long after. Two figures appeared at the doorway, both wearing black attires that he had come to know so well, guns ready on their hands. It was when his narrowed eyes fell on the third however, that he suddenly wished that his guess was wrong.

Considering how many times he had almost killed the leader of the Black Knight Order, it would be an absolute miracle if he managed to escape from this situation unharmed.

His captors stepped into the room without a word and approached him. Zero stopped a good few feet away but the other two proceeded to grab him, roughly pulling him up so he ended up kneeling in front of their leader. Suzaku didn't fight them and only glared at the masked man, who dismissed his subordinates with a flick of his hand. They left the room and closed the door behind them, but there was no sound of footsteps to tell him that they were leaving.

"Major Kururugi," Zero addressed him, his tone formal but with a hint of derision in it. Suzaku didn't answer and only continued to glare. This, however, didn't seem to bother the terrorist.

"I hope you aren't too uncomfortable," he said again, this time more casually. His voice was rich and deep and had a familiar tinge in it, which strangely reminded Suzaku to summer. But that didn't make sense. This man would be the last person on Earth he could relate to summer in any way.

"I cannot care less whether I'm comfortable or not," he replied defiantly, silently wishing that his voice sounded stronger but absence of use had left it rough and a little on the weak side. "What do you want with me?"

"Your cooperation obviously," the masked man answered, "but it appears that I will need to apply a little persuasion."

"You will need a lot more than that."

"So I've noticed," Zero said mildly and stepped closer, his full height towering over him. "You misunderstand my intention. I know you disagree with many of my methods, but we essentially want the same thing. The liberation of Japan. The freedom of its people from oppression. So what say you if we join forces?"

"No," the answer left his mouth as soon as the offer was put forth. "And I have no forces whatsoever. You're looking in the wrong place."

"You set a very low value on yourself," the other man informed him, amusement shading his voice. "I'm talking about half of the Japanese population who regard you as a hero. I'm talking about your position as the son of Japan's former Prime Minister and the influence you have on these people. Don't tell me you aren't aware about this."

In fact, he wasn't, but Suzaku wasn't about to admit it to a terrorist who also happened to be his captor, and so he stayed silent.

"Too bad," Zero said again, not a trace of surprise in his voice. "Anyway, now you know your price in our bargain."

Suzaku could only stare at him for a long moment. He must admit that he was lost. This was the man he had tried to kill not only once or twice, but many, _many_ times, and if he could as much as move right now, he would do it again without the slightest hesitation. And he was fairly certain that Zero knew it too. For him and the rest of the Black Knight, it would be better if the pilot of Lancelot didn't exist.

But Zero was still waiting for his response, and so he opened his mouth again. "Even if what you say is true, I think they like me because I am who I am," he answered, refusing to give up his ground no matter how little. "And I'm not going to join you."

This didn't seem to discourage the masked man. "Well, then let me tell you about our current situation," he purred and started circling his prisoner slowly, black cape rustling in his wake, and Suzaku realized that they were playing the predator-and-prey game.

"You have disappeared," Zero began with a flourish of his cape, nothing short of a professional story-teller, "but I'm still alive. The world has seen that I'm still alive. Your mission failed. In Britannia, you are considered a deserter at best or a traitor at worst. No one knows of your whereabouts. To half of the Japanese people who love you deeply, your disappearance proves that there is no hope for them. To the other half, it's an immense relief."

He paused and when his voice pealed again, it was right in front of the young soldier's ear. "But to me, it's an opportunity."

Suzaku turned and stared at the mask, trying to contain his anger at this obvious attempt of intimidation. "My answer hasn't changed," he retorted sharply.

"I won't be so quick to say that," the other man said, his voice as cold as ice, and Suzaku suddenly found his inability to look at his opponent's face very unsettling. Above everything else, this was what made him realize that they didn't stand on an equal ground.

"No, I won't submit to you," he repeated, hoping that none of his uneasiness was reflected in his voice. "You will have to kill me first."

"You haven't heard the rest," Zero told him calmly and something in his tone made Suzaku feel nervous all of a sudden. "I want you to consider my proposition carefully because your answer may affect someone else's fate."

A shocked silence followed and Suzaku felt his world collapsing around him. If there was something he feared more than to see someone dying in front of his eyes, it was to be the cause of their death.

"What?" he whispered, his voice almost inaudible.

Even with the mask, he could tell that the terrorist was pleased at the effect of his words. "I don't need the whole school," Zero said slowly, as if to give his two next sentences a grander entrance, a proper emphasis. "Only one. That dark-haired boy, for example?"

_Lelouch_.

A different kind of fear rushed in his blood, along with a surge of anger. "Don't you dare touch him!" Suzaku shouted, feeling his whole body trembling.

The other man acted like he didn't hear his outburst. "He is your friend, isn't he? And I heard he's very smart. He will be useful for the Order if I can get him to join, which I can assure you will happen if your answer fails to please me."

"You're a bastard," the angry words came out through gritted teeth. "You're a damn terrorist!"

"I am someone who focuses on the result, a point which you have made yourself several weeks ago."

Suzaku could almost _hear_ the smirk in his voice. He sank back, strength draining from his body, fear, panic and hatred replacing them in every nook and crevice. He wasn't certain if there was anyone in this world he hated more than this man right now.

"Don't touch him," he whispered, hating how pitiful it sounded, almost like he was pleading.

"Then you have to consider my offer carefully," Zero stated and turned around, leaving him with a nightmare worse than any he had ever experienced because once more, he might just kill someone he loved.

_End Chapter One_

-----

I love manipulative!Lelouch. Don't you? Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think. And cookies for anyone who can guess the connection of this story to Stockholm. It's really very easy XD


	2. Chapter 2

**The Road to Stockholm**

**Author: Jusrecht**

See**Pairings**, **Warnings, Disclaimer** and **Summary **in the first chapter.

**A/N:** The reason why I didn't update faster is because of something which is divulged in stage 24-25 (SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT). Apparently, Suzaku _has_suspected that Zero is Lelouch although he doesn't really believe it. This little detail totally blows up everything I have in mind. It doesn't match this fic at all since they will be sharing quite close proximity and I don't want Suzaku to find out, damnit, at least not this soon.

So, after months of wangsting and agonizing and mutilating my brain, I've come to a decision to rewrite the whole fic, excluding the first chapter which hasn't contained that much plot anyway. It's going to have mature contents, yes, but now that this fic has a relatively serious plot, smut is going to take the back seat. Meaning, Suzaku and Zero will have a lot more going on between them than just instant lust and brutal love. Maybe some of the readers will be disappointed with this decision, but I just can't get on with the original storyline with that knowledge stuck in my head. My Suzaku-muse absolutely refuses to cooperate and since when can I deny Suzaku anything?

That said, I only have one last thing to say and that is all of you wonderful reviewers are completely to blame for the continuation of this fic. I never expected the kind of response this fic has accepted. Many of you earn the chocolate-chip cookies for getting the connection of this fic to Stockholm right: **TigerM, realms of fic, ColorlessAngel, LittleLinor, Envy Gla-la-lam, apetu tupea, **and**liandrin.** Yes, it's Stockholm Syndrome XD Those who didn't guess can have cookies anyway for being awesome. Thank you so much for the kind words and I hope you enjoy this second chapter.

-----

**Chapter Two**

**-----**

"Sit."

Suzaku only glared, completely ignoring the order. He wished that he could do something less… insignificant, but a tape effectively sealed his mouth and there was a gun pointed to his back, the tip nudging his ribs painfully. In addition to the handcuffs, his wrists were now tightly bound by ropes, the kind that hurt like bitch because they cut into your skin. He practically couldn't _feel_ his fingers anymore, let alone move them.

The room he was brought into was of a medium size, sparsely furnished by a desk, a chair, and a long sofa. On the chair sat the epicenter of his problems, legs crossed and the ever-present black cape fastened around thin shoulders. A dark-skinned woman wearing a white lab coat stood at one corner of the room, her back to the wall and her eyes intent on him.

"I said 'sit'." Zero's voice unpleasantly pierced the silence again. For one brief moment, Suzaku was tempted to test how long he could let the situation to drag on if only to imagine what kind of face the terrorist would make at this display of insolence, but was forced to surrender after one of the Order members kicked the back of his knee. He unceremoniously fell, both knees colliding with the hard floor, adding more bruises to his already abused body. It was quickly followed by something hard hitting the back of his head and a blinding pain erupted. The next thing he knew, his face was already getting reacquainted with the floor.

"Stop it! I did not give you an order to do that!" An angry voice thundered, and through the thick colourful haze obscuring his mind, Suzaku came to the conclusion that it was Zero's. Which was strange, but the painful throbbing in his head made him unable to pursue that line of thought at the moment.

"He deserves it," a jarring, venomous voice answered, hatred dripping from every syllable.

"That is for me to decide," the Black Knight's leader hissed. "In this room no one does anything until I say so. Is that understood?"

A grudging silence followed. Suzaku didn't need to look up to detect the growing tension and decided to remain a messy heap on the floor, at least until the pounding in his head ebbed. His hope to be left alone was crashed when a hand reached for his right elbow and roughly jerked him up to a proper sitting position, pulling one or two of his muscles in the process. He winced slightly but otherwise remained as silent as a statue. He would not give the terrorist the satisfaction to see him break.

"This is… what? Your fourth, fifth attempt?"

Even if his mouth wasn't gagged, Suzaku wouldn't deign the snide comment with a reply. He only intensified his glare and hoped that it would have some effect on his enemy.

Which it didn't. Just like usual. In fact, Zero only tilted his head slightly to his right and called out, "Lakshata."

The dark-skinned woman in the corner stirred. She stepped forward from the shadows, a long smoking pipe between her taper fingers and a small frown on her face. She let her eyes roam over his body for a few seconds before looking back at Zero.

"I really don't approve of this," she said, her voice heavy with barely concealed reluctance.

"And I don't seek for your approval," Zero's reply didn't miss a beat. Her features tightened slightly at this rebuke, but an indifferent wave of his hand put an end to the argument. "Just get on with it. I will take all responsibilities should anything go wrong."

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "Your order, Boss," she murmured and took out a small container from the pocket of her coat. Encased inside were a syringe and a small tube of silvery substance which looked very suspicious in Suzaku's opinion. His eyes widened when she removed the content of the tube into the syringe and proceeded to approach him, stopping only a few feet away.

"Before you freak out, I'll have you know that this isn't going to kill you," she told him with a loosely nonchalant voice which clashed spectacularly with how he felt seeing her flailing the sharp needle around. "It will only disable your legs for an hour or so because our eminent leader wishes to have a private audience with you without any foolish attempt from your part to either escape or attack him. However, I must inject the fluid precisely where I want to and if you as much as twitch while I'm doing it, let's just say that the effect is going to be very unpleasant for you."

Suzaku didn't react well to threats and the woman seemed to notice this too because she suddenly chuckled.

"You still aren't going to stay put, are you?" she clicked her tongue and shook her golden head slowly. He could easily pick up the amused note in her lazy voice and it made his face burn slightly. "Well, hold him down, boys. I don't want a bloody mess on my clothes."

It seemed to Suzaku that his guards – gaolers – were only too happy to have another reason to beat him senseless. One kicked his stomach, another pushed his shoulders flat to the floor while the other two pinned his legs, all done with evidently more force than necessary. This time Zero said nothing, not even when one of them viciously dug his fingers into Suzaku's skull to hold his head down. The bright lamp overhead made him blink furiously and the woman – Lakshata – took this chance to crouch next to him and roll up the ends of his pants.

The sharp sting on his upper shin made his blood boil. Suzaku wasn't a stranger to acts of degradation, but it didn't mean that he had to get used to them. Certainly not now, with this man. But the others were doing a good job keeping him down and he could only look up, staring at the expressionless mask of his captor and trying not to feel completely humiliated.

The effect of the injection was quick. In less than one minute, he could no longer feel his legs, let alone move them. The sensation was so new and foreign, way different from anything he had ever experienced that it made him panic for a moment. Losing any kind control had never sat well with Suzaku, but this really belonged somewhere in the top five. It pretty much rendered him helpless, what with his hands tied behind his back and his mouth still sealed.

Apparently satisfied, Zero waved a hand to dismiss the others, leaving him alone with his prisoner in the room. At this point, it was hard for Suzaku not to feel slightly intimidated. If the terrorist hadn't had an overwhelming advantage before, he certainly did now.

"When will you learn that not only that trying to escape is useless, it also worsens my men's mood?"

A hand forcibly tugged his face up and peeled the tape over his lips. The skin around them prickled, but Suzaku was all too conscious of the other man kneeling next to him and the fingers which still lingered on his face to spare his attention on anything else.

"If I haven't stopped them earlier, you would have been beaten to death," Zero continued, his voice rumbling darkly in the otherwise silent room.

"Why do you care?" Suzaku snapped and jerked his head away from the terrorist's gloved fingers. The sudden movement brought a fresh wave of pain to his chest, pulling a wrong muscle somewhere. It caught him unprepared and he couldn't help the low hiss escaping his mouth.

"Do you think I do?"

"I won't be here if you don't," he bit out. "For you, I'm better off dead."

"And now you think you can read my mind," Zero said dryly and rose to his feet to reclaim his chair. He sat down, one leg crossing the other, and turned to his prisoner again. "Don't misunderstand your situation, Kururugi. I do not _care_ about you. It is the trouble you're causing me which continuously demands my attention."

"You know what to do to rid yourself of that trouble."

"Oh? Pray enlighten me then." For some reasons, the terrorist sounded almost amused, and that irritated Suzaku to no end.

"You can just kill me and be done with it," he growled, not caring if he had taken Zero's bait. This man infuriated him to degrees he never knew existed, from the inflection of his voice, to the way he sat, the very image of calm, to the way one finger tapped on the arm of the chair in a slow, methodical beat.

"That is certainly possible, yes," the reply was a low, almost lazy drawl, "but unfortunately the method is too ungainly for my taste."

Suzaku very nearly laughed at this. "That's coming from _you_? Killing people is ungainly? Like it has ever bothered you before."

"Certain sacrificing has to be made when necessity arises," Zero said in a philosophical manner. "However, your circumstances are quite different as they are. Some complications notwithstanding, you can be a great asset to the Order… if trained properly."

"Only when hell freezes over."

"I'll have an endless snowstorm in hell if it is what it takes."

It should take surprise, or some kind of astonishment out of him, but it was hard for Suzaku not to sneer at this. "And you said you didn't care about me."

The moment of silence after his accusation left a bittersweet tang of victory in his mouth. The situation was absurd, but suddenly it didn't matter if he was still lying helpless on the ground, or if his opponent had every chance to abuse him in the worst way imaginable. The fact that he was winning was enough.

It had not taken long before the silence became rather unsettling and the blissful inaction turned into instant suspicion. It took a few seconds too long for the other man to finally reply, "Although I do enjoy sarcasm every now and then, I must admit that you are testing my limit."

"Maybe because you've never stood at the receiving end," Suzaku retaliated hotly, still giddy, wanting that the taste of triumph again but the suspicion wouldn't leave him. And when Zero opened his mouth again, he realized that there _was_ a reason to be suspicious.

"Are you sure you want to annoy me, Kururugi?"

It shut him up. Suzaku hadn't forgotten what this man had over him – how could he anyway. To suffer his anger in silence seemed to be his only choice because if he dared as much as to open his mouth right now, the things he said would be so inordinately offensive that it would give the Black Knight's leader a very good reason to follow through the rest of his threat. Getting Lelouch in trouble was the last thing he wanted right now.

As if he could read his mind, Zero reached for a large brown envelope on his desk and took out the contents, which he then tossed to the floor next to him. Suzaku felt his eyes widening.

"I believe these are what you want to see?"

They were photographs. Of _Lelouch._ Suzaku would have jumped up to a sitting position if he was able to, but the action proved to be a lot harder to perform with both legs currently out of service. He ended up lying on his side, half on his upper right arm. It should have been painful, but he had lost every ability to care about his well-being at the moment. The pictures had seized his full attention.

They were taken in school, from quite a distance but clear enough for him to make sure that it was really Lelouch – a distance, he realized with a shudder, close enough to effectively put a bullet in his friend if he dared to try anything. The pictures were all different, some featuring Lelouch in his school uniform, some in his usual combination of red jacket and black turtleneck, some in the school ground, some through the window looking into the closed confines of his bedroom. A particular one caused a chill to run down Suzaku's spine. It was taken at night and the object of the picture was sleeping with a vaguely troubled expression shadowing his face, completely unaware of the presence of the intruder.

It was way too close. Too dangerous. The taker of the picture could have put his fingers around Lelouch's neck and it would be over before it even started. Suzaku looked up quickly at Zero, ignoring the flash of pain the movement had caused.

"He is all right, isn't he?"

"If I say yes, will you believe me?"

The question struck a nerve somewhere inside him and Suzaku knew that his whole reaction was reflected on his face. He bit his lips, eyes raking across the strewn out pictures briefly, and tried to decide which was worse, giving into his fear or giving into defeat.

"Maybe," he forced himself to mutter at last.

"Well, that's a surprise," Zero replied dryly, his voice entirely devoid of said surprise. "What happened to 'you're a damn terrorist'?"

"You're still a damn terrorist."

"I'll remember that," the slight note of amusement had returned, although there was something darker and sharper now shadowing it. "Now, can we discuss our business in a civil manner or do you want to continue to sulk?"

Suzaku thought about the handcuffs, ropes, tape, injection, and wanted to retort which part of them was 'civil' but held his tongue._Lelouch._ _Remember Lelouch._

"I have given you one week," Zero continued, obviously taking his silence as a sign of resignation. "What is your answer?"

It was a stupid hope, but Suzaku found himself clinging to that faint hope in the horizon that he could buy more time by steadily refusing to answer. As with everything which concerned the terrorist, he watched it turn unfavorable to him faster than the blink of an eye.

"Obviously you were too busy planning fruitless attempts of escape instead of considering an offer which may be able to save your friend's life," the masked man deadpanned, completely unimpressed by his obstinate silence. Suzaku had to refrain an urge to beat something at this constant – undoubtedly deliberate – allusion to Lelouch.

"What do you want me to do?" he finally asked through gritted teeth.

"I want you to work with me."

"No."

"Work under me then."

"No," he snarled, "I'll die first before–"

"I must admit that I'm getting tired of this combined trait of stubbornness and stupidity," Zero interrupted him, his voice rising slightly. "When will it go through your thick skull that it isn't your life which is at stake here?"

Another moment of silence occurred. This time it wasn't woven with traces of victory – rather the complete opposite. Hate wasn't enough to describe how Suzaku felt toward this... complete and utter bastard of a leader of the terrorist group. He _loathed_ him, to the point where it leached away every other thought and emotion but that one obsession of simply loathing. His entire body was shaking with so much anger. Hate. Anger. Hate. Everything else ceased to matter.

_But Lelouch…_ _Lelouch._

"If I agree, will you promise not to hurt him?" Suzaku tried to ignore the stinging pain of humiliation. At the tremor which had leaked into his voice and painted his words into a desperate plea. At the fact that he had knelt and surrendered.

"Of course not," the reply was clear-cut and dispassionate. "That depends on the duration of your loyalty to me."

"You can never have my loyalty," he spat.

"Your service then," a note of irritation slipped into Zero's voice. "Name it what you want, Kururugi. I cannot care less as long as you obey my orders."

Suzaku fell onto his back, eyes involuntarily shutting, right arm long since going numb. It was an admission of defeat, he knew, but he had given away too much ground. A little more wouldn't matter. "What do you want me to do?" he repeated numbly.

"For now, just live," the other man's voice sounded oddly strangled. "Don't do anything stupid like trying to escape despite knowing the volatility of my men's temper."

"They hate me enough to want me dead."

"You can make them un-hate you if you really want."

"What if they end up killing me anyway?" the question simply fell from his mouth. Suzaku knew that it was only for the sake of an argument. He was too far gone to care. All he could think of was the fact that his hands were bound and this man had used Lelouch against him and Lelouch… Lelouch…

"Well, then keep this one little detail in mind," Zero seized the front of his shirt and pulled him up. His voice was low, menacing, but with a violent, almost desperate edge to it, and the way it echoed in his head made Suzaku want to scream.

"If you die, so does your dearest friend."

Zero let him go just as quickly and his upper body hit the floor with a dull thud. Suzaku was too shaken to notice. And the other man didn't linger.

"Your legs will be able to move again in half-an-hour," the tone of his voice had returned to that untouchable scale of indifference. "I'll send someone to escort you back then."

And with that he was left alone in the room. The gasp which left his mouth sounded more like a sob, and it trailed away into a train of mirthless laughter. The lingering doubt – _fear_ – he had tried to bury sprang out from the damp, cold earth of his memory and stared at him in the face. He could continue refusing to accept the stark fact, but even the stupid, hopelessly naive boy in him knew when believing in your best friend had turned into making a fool out of yourself.

His laughter had died away. Enough was enough.

_End Chapter Two_

-----

Enough mindfucking, everyone?

Gah, it's hard to keep Suzaku in his old character since my pathetic little mind keeps going back to this picture of his new (badass) look in season 2. I hope I didn't screw him up too badly. And Zero too. If his character comes out too powerful, do tell. I've tried to tone him down a little, but since we are looking from Suzaku's side, I think it's only fitting to make him look more ominous.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	3. Announcement

**Announcement**

Dear readers,

I have three announcements to make on this occasion. First of all, I apologize for the long gaps between updates. I admit that I have a number of difficulties regarding the matter of continuing this story. Second of all (and don't kill me please), I will no longer continue this story. Please read on first before throwing me with rotten vegetables or something...

The third announcement (this is a good one, I swear), a fellow author has agreed to continue this story. A new story, still titled 'The Road to Stockholm', will be posted under her penname (Irene Sharda). The first two chapters will contain what I have written for the original TRtS. The rest is of course up to the new author, because what she has in mind is probably different to what I originally intended for this fic. I know that there are quite a few readers of this story, so if you're still interested (I'll admit that I'm one of them and will definitely follow the new TRtS), please visit her page and support the new story.

This decision really saddens me. I feel like I'm giving away my baby away, but I think it's for the best. Thank you for reading and please forgive this small selfishness of mine. Really, _really_ thank you for the support all of you have given me for this story. I'm a very happy author.

Jusrecht


End file.
